The Ups and Downs of Parenthood
by babyvfan
Summary: Parents to a new baby, Alec and Magnus are about to discover everything that comes with the jobs: the good, the bad, the sweet, the painful, and the goddamn ugly.
1. Chapter 1

**It's that time of the year. Or time of the every few months and between. A birthday bundle package for my good friend, Ashley aka LittleNightDragon. Presenting Ashley gift #1**

* * *

 **The Ups and Downs of Parenthood**

 _ **2 months old: Quality Daddy and Simon time**_

Curly, thick dark-brown hair Alec already knew was going to be a shaggy mop when he got older. Big, brown eyes that was innocent as a baby doe's. Soft, tanned skin the color of rich caramel (his sister and boyfriend's words, not his). His body so small, so warm he could practically be fitted into one palm that was clad in a light blue onesie dotted with smiling blue dogs.

Key traits that were the making of a beautiful baby. And yet they were the elements that made up an opponent that had to be the toughest opponent Alec had faced yet. Even worse than the few times he and his team were up against Valentine's circle members, barely making it out alive.

"Alexander, you are aware that he's a baby, right?" Magnus chimed in, amused. "Not a demon?"

Alec peeled his away from the baby nestled in his crib, occupied with the fist he was trying to fit into his mouth, over to his boyfriend who appeared beside him. "The way he howls at night says otherwise."

Before Magnus could reply, the baby lowered his fist and banged them beside his head, whimpering building inside his body as he began to squirm, his face tightening.

Panic arose in Alec as he witnessed it, bracing himself for the inevitable as the small mouth formed into a O.

Magnus acted quickly, leaning in to scoop the baby out of the crib and into his arms, patting his back gently as he rocked him. "That's alright, Simon. Papa's here. Papa's got you."

Simon's small fists clenched, then unclenched. The scream that had been building up inside him changed into giggling. He entertained himself by playing with Magnus's scarf, fascinated by the blend of colors.

Magnus dropped a kiss on Simon's head, stroking his thick curls, and glanced over at Alec, studying his face that resembled a soldier who narrowly escaped being hit by a great blow. It took a great deal of concentration on Magnus's not to burst into laughter. "You know, you're more than free to lend a hand."

"Looks to me like you already have it covered."

He usually did. Magnus clucked his tongue, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "You remember what the books said, don't you? We _both_ have to constantly hold him, so he knows he's in a safe place."

"Well, whenever I hold him, I apparently create the opposite feeling of safe."

Humming to himself, Magnus shrugged with one shoulder and gently pried his medallion away from Simon's hands, tucking it inside his shirt. "Well, not all of us are blessed with the magical touch."

Cheeky warlock. Making a vow to get back at him for the comment later, Alec's eyes lowered to their son.

A shiver crept up his spine at the word. He actually had a son. He was a dad. He was a dad to a son.

Simon came into their lives recently in the most unexpected way. During a group mission weeks back, Alec's team stumbled across butchery in Brooklyn that was known vampire territory. The team walked into the aftermath of a mass massacre, with some many bodies littered at nearly every direction. Several Seelie knights with their throats ripped out, werewolves with their claws cut off and daggers embedded in their bodies, and four vampires that were dried up into wan husks. One of those husks was a woman, long dead, who carried a bundle underneath her shirt. A baby, the lone survivor who blinked up at Magnus and reached for him.

No one knew what to make of it. The baby looked like an ordinary human, about a month old, until Isabelle examined his neck and saw there were dots, bluish-green dots lined down the column of his neck. One of the Shadowhunters threw in the suggestion that he was a possibly a feeder, or some sort of pet to the vampire he was with. But vampires weren't known to feed on those that young, and children were already off-limits in the accords. Yet, there was nothing to clarify exactly he was. Even Magnus was stumped for an answer, sensing something unusual in the baby but unable to identify what exactly it was.

But Alec knew this. Magnus fell hard for the baby just as much as the baby fell hard for him. It was clear he saw a lot of himself in the baby. Magnus was quick to tend to him if he squirmed and came to the Institute more often than before to check on him. Even Alec grew attached to the little guy. So they decided to adopt him. It wasn't easy, especially since the Clave still didn't approve of his preferences or who he chose as a partner. Nevertheless with persistence and charm and life-debts and old favors Magnus pulled out he felt were owed right then and there, then mountains and mountains of paperwork, a ritual or two, they were able to claim Simon Lightwood-Bane as their own.

Which was good. For the most part. Sure, Simon tended to spit up his food every now and then. And sure, whatever food he needed to keep down one end usually ended coming out the other end. And his sleeping schedule was still a grueling work in progress with him waking up at the oddest of hours, often screaming. But still Alec dealt with it. Besides, that wasn't the worst of it.

Oh no. That was reserved for the fact Simon seemed to hate him.

Magnus thought he was being silly, claiming Simon just needed time to adjust to the change. Izzy thought he was being paranoid. Jace laughed in his face, and harder when he saw for himself what Alec meant. They could think what they wanted, but Alec knew the truth. The facts didn't lie. Like the fact every single time Alec came near Simon, held him, or even breathed his direction, Simon burst into a loud, crying, screaming fit that only eased when someone else picked him up and Alec was a good several feet away from him.

Calling it crying was almost too generous. It was more like loud, ear-murdering, voice strangulation. One was always triggered by Alec.

"Face it, man," Jace said, the last time he visited. Simon giggled as he was bounced around on Jace's hip when seconds around he was sobbing. "You're, like, the anti-baby magnet."

Alec smacked him against the back of the head for that comment, but the words stayed with him.

Which was why an hour later, he, Alec Lightwood, nicknamed the Stoic King, was trying hard not to slip into panic mode.

Magnus was called in by an old friend to track down Camille, who managed to escape from the Clave's grip once again, leaving a trail of mayhem and bloodless bodies in her wake. He thought India was most likely her current hiding spot and was taking a portal there.

Meaning Alec was going to be left alone with the baby.

Hence, why he was trying not to slip into panic mode.

"Are you sure you don't want any backup?" Alec asked from the couch, watching Magnus check out his bags to make sure he had everything. "We could bring Simon and make it a family trip. I think he'll like India."

Magnus looked over his shoulder and quirked a curious eyebrow at him. "As much fun as that sounds, I'd rather not have our first family trip involve us chasing down my vindictive ex. One I wish to stay a million feet clear from my son. And also one who, may I add, can and will easily push your buttons."

Touché.

The look on his face must have been disappointing since Magnus pulled away from his packing to drop a soft kiss on his lips.

"It will only take a few hours, a day tops, if Camille is trying to throw us off her trail. I'm sure you can manage."

He can. He wasn't sure if Simon could. And he knew he wouldn't be if Simon wasn't.

As if reading his thoughts, Magnus leaned in another kiss. A longer, deeper one that erased the frown off Alec's face. Smiling down at him, he stroked Alec's hair. "You worry too much."

Alec hummed, calmed by Magnus's touch.

"Simon is currently sleeping and most likely will be for the rest of the night," Magnus assured. "If not, then just give him a bottle and rock him to sleep."

Alec scoffed. Like it was that east.

He must have said it out loud since the following words, delivered with a small smirk, came out from Magnus's mouth: "Well, it is for me."

Alec pushed the laughing warlock away from him and pointed towards the shimmering blue portal. " _Bye!_ "

One more smile and Magnus was gone.

Alec sighed, leaning back into the couch. Then rose up and tiptoed down the hall, into the room that was across from their bedroom, where Simon laid in his bed, peacefully sleeping.

Alec carefully walked over to the bed and looked down, his heart melting at the sight. Sprawled on his stomach, one fist lying next to his head, the other clutching onto his blankie, head turned towards Alec.

"Aww."

A piercing shriek burst against his eardrum.

 _Uh-oh._

Cries and screams erupted from Simon's throat as he thrashed around his crib, fully awake.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

Panicked, Alec picked him up and carried him over to the kitchen. Alec pulled open the fridge and searched around for the bottle.

Bottle. Bottle. Bottle. Not rice. Not grapes. Not-whatever it is Magnus packed up in that jar, orange and slimy. Bottle. Bottle. There, in the back.

Alec pulled out the bottle and stuffed the tip into Simon's mouth, silencing his crying.

Simon blinked once, twice, and then settled into Alec's arms, relaxing as he drank. Then, just as Alec was about to relax, Simon yanked his mouth away from the bottle, spat the milk into Alec's face, and burst into tears once more. Much loudly than before.

Well, that didn't work. Groaning, Alec switched the crying baby over to his right arm to grab a cloth and wipe the milk off his face, trying to ignore the warm feeling of it.

Simon's fists were banging against his chest, his sobbing growing louder.

Alec looked around for the pacifier that usually calmed Simon down when he got too fussy, his feet leading him into the living room. He found the sucker in the playpen, buried underneath a mountain of stuffed animals.

A quick wash, a short battle between a stubborn baby and a determined Alec, and the sucker was in.

Then instantly out, hitting Alec right in the eye.

"Fuc-" he bit his lip to keep in the reminder of the word.

Simon was fighting him now, banging his fists against Alec's chest, his legs kicking wildly, trying to escape from his hold.

"Okay, okay, okay." Bottles weren't working. The sucker was a no-go. And Alec had a feeling if he tried the mashed-up baby food, it'd be another thing Simon spat back at his face.

"You gotta help me out, Simon. What is it? What's wrong?"

His questions were met with more crying.

Alec ranked through his brain on what could make a baby cry. Food was out. Pacifier was out. The only thing left was-Alec placed a hand against Simon's bum, feeling something heavy and hot against his skin.

Minutes later, Simon was lying on his back on the changing table, fists swinging, legs flinging, screaming heightening. He was screaming so loudly, his face was bright red-and he fought with Alec every step of the way as he unhooked his soiled diaper, cleaned him, and tried to slip a new one on.

In those past few minutes, Alec was reminded again of the surprising but undeniable strength a baby had in that small body in theirs, being a victim of those flying fists and legs. "Simon, by the angel, _hold still!_ "

At that point, Simon switched from screaming to full-on (full-blast) howling, as if he was being murdered, pushing Alec's patience and frustrations past the limit.

Forgetting the diaper, Alec brought Simon to his chest, tightening his hold around the squirming baby, trying to bounce him the way Magnus had earlier.

"Simon, what are you trying to tell me?" Alec patted a hand against his back. "What is it?"

Just as the screaming was about to hit deafening heights, it dimmed to a low burp, fading into silence. So sudden, so heavy, Alec thought for a second Simon had died.

 _What the_ -Alec glanced over at him. Simon's face that was seconds ago tight and beet-red smoothened into a calm, almost-sleepy expression. Letting out another burp, he nuzzled against Alec's shoulder, sighing happily.

Oh. _Oh_ ….realization flicked on inside Alec's head like a light bulb. "So that was it? You just needed to burp?"

Drool trickled down Simon's cheek as he blew a raspberry and smiled. Alec took that as a yes, smiling along with him.

And then stilled as he felt something hot, heavy, and slimy plot down on his shirt, sliding down.

He forgot to put a diaper on him.

Simon giggled as several more brick-size feces popped from his butt onto Alec's shirt, along with a steam of hot piss.

Biting his lip hard to keep in the curses boiling on his tongue, Alec grunted out, "You're a lot like your aunt and uncle. Just get a kick out of my misery."

Simon just laughed more.

After Alec put on a diaper on Simon and changed his baby-soiled shirt, the rest of the night went by surprisingly smoothly. Maybe there was something about letting your kid do his diaper business on you that cleared the air between you two. It certainly did for Simon. He didn't cry anymore when Alec held him. He didn't cry when Alec set him down for a bath. If anything, Simon sought him out more, whimpering when Alec had a move to put down into the playpen, wanting to be carried.

Alec was in the middle of telling Simon a story when Magnus popped into the living room.

"How was India?"

"The country, pleasant. Camille?" Magnus made a sour face as if he was the one who had to deal with a baby-soiled shirt. "The exact opposite of pleasant. But it's the Clave's problem now. Although knowing my dear black widow, she'll find a way to escape. She usually does."

Alec hoped for their sake's that escape didn't happen any time too. His fingers running over Simon's bare stomach, causing the baby to burst into more giggling, Alec commented, "You do know when," Because it was always a _when_ , never an if with Camille. "that happens, you'll be entitled to help them out again."

"Which means my bill will be twice as large." Magnus happily replied. "Just in time too, with the Marc Jacobs spring collection coming out next week."

Alec scoffed, shaking his head. Magnus took his spot beside him on the couch, wrapping his arm around Alec, bringing him and Simon close to him.

"As lovely as India was, along with the generous paycheck for my services, I did miss Brooklyn. I missed my boys." He dropped a soft kiss on Alec's lips. "Both my boys." He smiled down at Simon and stroked his hair.

Simon grabbed his hand and played with his fingers, drooling on them like a chew toy.

"Looks like Simon missed you a whole lot." Alec commented.

Magnus wasn't fazed by the drool. If anything he was more delighted by it. He pulled Simon away from Alec's lap over to his, bouncing him on his knees. "Ooh, did you miss your Papa, sweet boy? Did you miss your Papa?"

Before Simon would have been giggling, clapping excitedly to be back on his favorite seat. But he shifted away, turning away from Magnus to Alec, reaching out for him.

Magnus glanced over from Alec to Simon and back again, completely stumped. Alec shrugged and took back their son, who was giggling once more.

"I'm gone for one night and you turned my own son against me?"

Alec shrugged, unable to fight off the smile turning his lips. "I say it's payback for all the teasing you've done on me causing his crying."

"So you stole him from me?"

Well, not all of us are blessed with the magical touch."

Magnus whacked him over the head with a throw pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**7 Months: Trick or Treat My &#!**_

There were times Magnus looked so good, he amazed even himself. And right now, studying his reflection in the living room mirror, checking every angle, he could see he outdid himself again. A long-sleeved white t-shirt with a thick v-neckline underneath a blackish-blue, navy blue pants tucked into black boots, and of course the blaster-gun strapped to his side.

If only Harrison Ford could see him now. Magnus turned his head over to the side. He liked to think the original Han Solo would be impressed by the costume, even if the silver and gold shimmering streaks Magnus added to his hair was a bit of a eye-opener.

After one last look, Magnus grinned and clapped his hands. "Alright, ladies, let's get this show on the road."

He heard a mix of gurgling and laughing that alerted him of the intruder before he felt a small body slam into the back of his knees. Grinning, he turned and looked down at his companion who already decked out in his own costume. Dressed from neck to toe in black, red light saber strapped to his side, the black mask pushed up into his messy brown hair.

Magnus swung Simon into his arms, dropping kisses onto his head. "My dear, sweet little Kylo Ren, aren't you adorable?" He tickled his stomach, releasing a stream of giggles from the toddler's mouth. "A little love and nurture and the darkest hears can be pulled into the light."

Simon giggled as he tried to resist the power of Han Solo's tickling hands.

"Now all we need is your dear mother and we'll be ready to go." Oh, he couldn't wait to see this. "Oh Princess Leia!"

" _I'm not coming out!_ " Alec exclaimed, his tone set in the that-is-final tone.

"Your public awaits."

"No!"

Rolling his eyes, Magnus stepped closer to the hallway. "Now, my dear, you know I've been looking forward to this all year."

"Go without me then."

"This is suppose to be a fun _family_ outing."

"Fun for who?" Alec snapped back.

Magnus rolled his eyes and was about to call him out again, but Simon proved he came equipped with his own charms.

" _Dada!_ "

A long, drawn-out suffering sigh. A string of mumbled curses doubtlessly aimed at a certain warlock. And Alec finally stepped out into the light.

A nearly spitting image from the films. Same white dress, same accessories including the belt entwined around his waist and gun in his hand. His black hair was even grown out, courtesy of a quick spell, and styled into the famous buns. Of course while Carrie Fisher was mostly smiling in the films, Alec looked like he was ready to burn down the entire empire by heat of his gaze alone.

Starting with Magnus. Pointing a finger at the warlock's direction, he growled, "If you as so much as laugh…"

Magnus took a deep breath and swallowed every bit of snickers and chuckles bubbling in his throat down his throat, composing his face into perfect innocence. "Alexander, you never looked more beautiful."

Alec glowered at him.

"Now don't give me that look. Max is the one who introduced us to the films."

"Oh believe me, I'm already planning on how I'm going to kill him once I'm done with you."

Magnus shot him an amused smile. "Not before I get my candy, I hope."

"'andy! 'andy!" Simon cheered.

Alec grumbled as he fetched Simon's pumpkin basket, which in a few short hours would be filled to the brim with sweets. Hopefully enough to last them till the second week of November, maybe even the third week if the people were generous enough and certain sweet-tooths knew how to pace themselves. "You are so making this up to me later."

Magnus delivered a wolfish grin. "Oh believe me, Princess, I fully intend to rock your world at the end of the night."

" _Out!_ " Alec pointed towards the door.

Laughing, Han Solo took his son, Kylo Ren, and his reluctant, scowling princess out for Halloween fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_**9 months: Hide and Scare**_

There were times Alec loved his job, loved being head commander of the Institute, overseeing all paranormal activity and the progress of shadowhunters. Fulfilling a childhood dream he held since he was five of being in charge, only now using pens and quills to write down his memos instead of crayons.

Then there were times when Alec wished he kept his dreams a little less ambitious and just stuck to being a soldier, especially when the less-than-wonderful perks showed up such as reviewing complaints and orders of allies.

He leaned back against his chair as he read over the latest letter from the Seelie Queen, a migraine forming from the sickly-sweet words hiding the acid seeping through the pages. Alec sighed, pinched the edge of his nose to tame his headache, and looked down at his companion who was getting along better than he was. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Simon pulled away from his finger-painting and looked up at Alec, blinking those wide chocolate-brown eyes. He glanced down at the document and cocked his head to the side, looking just as confused as Alec. Then smacked his paint-covered hand against the paper, leaving a bright red handprint.

"Aha!" his son (still baffled by the name) said, quite pleased with himself.

A grin tugged at Alec's lips as he pulled Simon closer to him, studying his work. Thank the angle that it was a copy and not the original, although it'd definitely be something if he sent back his answer like that. His smile turned mischievous, thinking of the Queen's reaction. "Well, that's definitely a colorful way of telling the Seelie Queen to stick it up where the sun don't shine."

A dismay gasp turned Father and son's attention over to the front door, where the third piece of their family dynamic waltzed in, hands clutching his hands like he was seconds away from a heart attack.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed. "It's bad enough that you already have a brute mouth. But now you're passing it onto our son." Clicking his tongue, Magnus wagged his finger. "Poor shame."

Alec quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't recall you complaining about my brute mouth the other night."

Magnus met his quirked eyebrow with a smirk. "That's because it was screaming magnificent praises as I was drilling into your tight, little-"

" _Magnus!_ "

Magnus snickered, and then laughed at heated glare Alec shot him. 'Course the heated glare quickly diffused from the slow, deep kiss Magnus planted on his lips.

"I hate you sometimes." Alec grunted, eyes dazed, cheeks flushed.

"And I love you dearly." Magnus teased.

Alec tried shoving him away but Magnus deflected him with another kiss, much slower this time that sucked the fight out of him.

"So other than distracting me," Alec said once they finally broke apart. "Why the surprise visit?"

"Well as you said," Magnus smiled. "I came to distract my darling boyfriend from work and take him, and our son, away to this wonderful Italian restaurant. Or whisk him away to Italy if his heart desires so."

The officials made it clear that they expected his reply first thing Thursday morning, along with the stack of paperwork that needed to be looked through. But…A smile splashed across his face as Alec dropped his pen and leaned back into his chair, massaging the kinks in his neck.

"I could go for some pasta."

The grin on Magnus's face made it all the more worthwhile. "Excellent. So get Simon, and we'll be in Italy before you can say piazza."

Get Simon? "What are you talking about? Simon's right…" Alec's voice dissolved into mist as he looked down at his lap and saw that it was no longer seating a toddler.

"Simon." Alec looked underneath and around his desk, where Simon usually liked to hide, and found nothing.

"Simon!" His eyes darted around his office, searching through every possible place a kid could hide.

"Alexander…" Panic was starting to shake Magnus's voice.

Of course, the best hiding spot a kid could use would be the front door, which was wide open.

" _Simon!_ " In a heartbeat, Alec was up on his feet and out the door.

"Hey Alec," Raj said, coming towards him. "There are a few memos I need you to- _Woah!_ "

Courtesy of Alec's frantic nerves and the strength of his hands, the Shadowhunter went flying down the hall, smacking into the wall.

"Simon!"

He zoomed down the to the main control room that was littered with Shadowhunters and empty of one Simon. He found Isabelle standing in front of the main computers.

" _Izzy!_ "

She turned around and offered him a smile. "Hey there, big bro." Her smile fell as she studied the anxiety written on his face. "What's up? What's wrong?"

"Simon's gone." Magnus said for him, by his side in an instant.

Isabelle's jaw dropped and if wasn't for the fact his heart was about to go into cardiac arrest, he'd take a picture to document the rare moment. " _What?!_ "

Raj, rubbing his head that was sporting a nasty bruise, walked up to the panicked party. "Would this be a bad time to tell you guys that the rouge werewolf gang have been brought in?"

Heads snapped and met around in a panicked haze. Rogue…werewolf… _gang!_ Then without warning, they were up on their feet and charged, knocking Raj out of the way, each one taking a different route.

Rogue werewolves. Rogue, vicious, black-holes-for-hearts werewolves that have been causing chaos with other wolf packs, including Luke's. Rogue werewolves who didn't carry a shred of concise, attacking whoever and whatever crossed their path for the hell of it. Rogue werewolves could be surrounding his small, innocent son right now.

"Simon!" Alec tore through the hallway, lungs burning, heart racing.

A soft giggle cut through his panicked haze like a knife, calling his attention. Alec stopped short and turned over to the left were long, reddish-brown curtains covered the length of the wall. And a pair of tiny feet peeked out from underneath.

Alec shoved the curtain apart and was greeted by the sight of Simon's grinning.

"Hide!" he cheered.

Relief slammed into Alec like a punch to the stomach, bringing him down to his knees. He pulled Simon into a hug so tight, so fierce, that he was almost scared he was crushing him. Still he didn't loosen his grip. He only hugged, peppered every inch of Simon's hair and face with kisses, and hugged him some more, trying to calm down his heart that was pounding hard than a wild horse. He was grateful to the angel that it was only the two of them out there and no one else interrupting or there was a good chance Alec might have to hurt them. Especially if someone made an unwanted comment on the stoic Shadowhunter was now an emotional mess.

He pulled back a little bit to ruffle Simon's hair and peck his forehead. "Never ever do that again? Okay?"

Simon looked puzzled.

"Never do that again," Alec said.

Poor Simon looked so confused that Alec decided to help him out by shaking his head. A second later, Simon was mimicking his movement, smiling once more.

"Oh thank god!"

Magnus raced over to them and hugged tight while Isabelle kissed his cheeks.

"You little hellion!" Magnus scolded, his voice warm with affection. "Pretty sure you knocked a good twenty years off my life."

"Well, if makes you feel better, he took fifty out of me." Alec said.

"It does actually." Magnus grinned.

Isabelle claimed Simon and placed him on her lap. Not that it stopped Alec or Magnus from spoiling their son with kisses and hug, relieved to see he was safe and in one piece. Simon clearly was enjoying the attention, bouncing happily in aunt's lap, grinning and laughing.

"Huh. And to think, another ten yards and he'd be werewolf territory."

The two Lightwood siblings and Brooklyn warlock turned their eyes away from the giggling toddler over to the Shadowhunter with loose lips who flinched from the seething fire in their glares.

"I'm just gonna…" Raj awkwardly pointed down the hall and followed the path.

"Remind me to feed him to the wolves." Alec said.

"I'll happily nudge him towards the pit." Magnus added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy belated Thanksgiving to all**

* * *

 **9 (and a quarter) months old: Turkey Can, Turkey Do**

Dinner was in thirty minutes and counting. Magnus already had the portal opened and ready to go. They were dressed (finally!), after somehow getting a fussy nine-month baby into the bath, having him stay still in the tub to wash him up, and then got him dressed. However they were still in their Brooklyn loft, much to Magnus's annoyance.

"You know, despite how effortless it looks, maintaining a portal _does_ take energy," Magnus said, standing beside it. Arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently with a frown to match. The frown only softened when Simon came close, clutching onto that odd stuffed bird Jace got him at the fair they went to.

"Urky!" Simon said.

Magnus let out a small chuckle. "Yes, my sweet boy. Turkey. Which we'll hopefully eat soon if your daddy is done pacing."

"I'm thinking, not deaf!" Alec snapped, slipping on his sports jacket as he went over his light.

Protective wards set? The magic he felt confirmed it. Simon was dressed in the sweater and pants Mom got him last visit? A quick glance at toddler checked that off. They were dressed. Everything was set, but he couldn't let go of the feeling that was something he was missing.

"Alexander."

"Give me a minute."

They were having Thanksgiving at their house in Idris. Alec honestly would have liked to stay in the city, but it did make sense that his mom wanted the family to be at their family home, so he didn't bother complaining. Everyone was coming. Max would be home from school-and hopefully not burn the place down. Or, in the name of the angel, play more _Star Wars_ movies for Magnus and Simon who were being addicts to the thing. Jace with his plus-one; bets going around on whether it'd be a fresh-faced Shadowhunter or another Seelie girl. Izzy was bringing Sebastian with the pending engagement looming over their head.

"Alexander."

" _Min-_ " Alec said. " _ute_."

And each person was bringing something to lessen the chaos of cooking. Mom and Dad were doing mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. Jace and Max were in charge of the corn bread. Isabelle was handling desserts, bringing in pies and cookies that thankfully would be store-brought.

"Urky!" Simon wandered over to Alec, holding his stuffed bird up.

"Yes, yes, very nice." Alec patted his head. There was something else he was forgetting but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Urky!" Simon held the toy up higher.

"Yes, Simon, pretty bird, but Daddy is trying to think hear, so if you'd please-" Unfortunately for Alec, his request got him a close-up of the stuffed toy.

"Urky!"

"Yes, Simon, turkey. Turkey, turkey, turk…." The thought hit him like a nail slowly pacing through skin and tissues before finally hitting the mark. His parents were doing a few dishes, his brothers were handling the side pieces, and Isabelle was in charge of dessert. That only left the main course of the meal, which was to be handled by…

" _Shit!_ " Alec raced over to the kitchen. He slipped on the oven mitt and opened the oven door, fanning away the clouds of smoke that flooded out, praying he'd see a good, _edible_ golden-brown bird.

What he pulled out was a charcoal-burnt, shriveled fiasco.

"Oh…my…god…" he mumbled. He forgot to take out the turkey this morning. He ruined the turkey. By the angel, he killed the turkey.

Magnus let out a low whistle, shaking his head. "Well, now I know why no one else wanted to take on the turkey."

"I-I mean, maybe it's not so bad. It probably tastes the same." Not even Alec could convince his own ears of that weak hope.

"If you close your eyes maybe," Magnus chimed. "And lose all taste-buds."

"Not helping." Alec grunted. He needed a plan. There had to be a plan. Only it was Thanksgiving and everywhere was closed. Or at least, will be until after dinner with some opening up for early Black Friday deals and he wasn't so sure Dad or Jace could hold out until then. He looked up at Magnus. "Is there a chance your magic would whip something else? Make it less...charred?"

Magnus shook his head with a soft smile. "Not even I can save this mess, my dear. I'm afraid this exceeds my limit." Alec's face fell. Magnus stroked his head. "However I do have another trick up my sleeve."

Alec quirked an eyebrow. "What? A friend in the poultry department?"

"Close," Magnus smiled. "A lovely mundane friend who works at Popeye's that informed me yesterday they still had a few of those Cajun turkeys they were selling. And if I message her right now…" Magnus pulled out his phone and was already typing away. "I'm sure we'll get it on time."

Alec blinked once, twice, and then said-"You seriously want to get our Thanksgiving turkey from Popeye's?"

Magnus smirked at him. "First of all, snobbery isn't flattering on you, my dear. Also, if you're that opposed, I suppose we could take your coal masterpiece," He gestured towards the black, dry rock in the pan. "instead."

"Call your friend."

Magnus sent him a smug smile that despite the fact Alec was thankful for him, for their son, for their lives together and what they were building, he seriously did want to kick him.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Year Old: Quality Time with Uncle Jace**

Dark blue eyes, tight in concern, laced in anxiety, glanced over at the clock for the fifteenth time in the last minute.

That clock was mocking him, the small hand firmly stuck on the six, the big hand moving at a pace that made a snail seem like a cheetah.

Wait…it was moving…it was moving…

Then, as if to mock, swept back to its original spot, six ten.

 _Damn it!_

"Alexander, you need to calm down. I can feel the wheels in your head turning and they sound rusty." Magnus said.

If Alec was the picture of anxiety, Magnus was the picture of serenity, perched on the couch, helping himself to a vodka soda as he flipped through the pages of his magazine. As if their son hadn't been out with a manaic all day.

"You are the one who okayed the little uncle and nephew trip." Magnus added.

"I didn't think Jace was serious." Alec defended. He hardly was.

Usually Magnus and Isabelle were in charge of clothes-shopping for Simon, talking the toddler with them, going all out and coming back to the loft apartment with over twenty to thirty bags. Only Izzy was taking over a weapons class at the Academy as a favor for a friend, Magnus had a few customers coming in for potions and spells, and Simon was still in need of new clothes since a good eighty percent of his were already in the hamper.

This afternoon, Alec was trying to think of the best places he could take Simon when out of the blue Jace dropped as a volunteer.

"Why?" Alec asked, suspicious. Simon was innocently playing with his Star Wars plushie on Alec's lap.

Jace brushed him off with a one-shoulder shrug. In all the year he'd known him, his brother never did anything without some agenda. "Just wanting to spend time with my nephew."

"Uh-huh."

Jace turned that sly smile over to Simon. "Whatca say, Si? Wanna hang out with your favorite uncle?"

Simon giggled and didn't resist when Jace pulled up, propped him on his hip, and left with a two-finger salute.

"See you later."

Alec watched him with an uneasy twinge churning his stomach. Now that twinge grew into a ten-pound lead weighting down on his gut.

"Next time I ever let Jace be alone with Simon-"

"Someone call my name?"

Heads whirled over to the door, where Jace leaned against the frame, wearing that sly smile.

"Warlock, worry wart," he announced, sliding right in. "Presenting the new and improved Simon Lewis." Jace let out a sharp whistle and coming in waddling was Simon.

Or someone who looked like Simon.

Cloaked in a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and dark shades to complete the look. He was even pulling off the same pose as Jace, hands tucked into his pockets, head tilted back. Like a miniature Jace.

 _Oh dear God_..."What have you done to my baby?" Alec asked, horrified.

"I thought it'd be fun to give him a little makeover."

"Where? Hell's heathens?"

'at," Simon said. "to."

"What?"

"'atto." Simon tugged the left sleeve of his jacket to reveal to Alec's horror, something black smudged on his upper arm.

Magnus came over and kneeled down, stretching the arm out so he could read it. " _Born to Misbehave_."

"Jace!" Alec stormed over to him.

"Relax," he laughed. "It washes right off. And you're making a bigger deal about it than it actually is. It's not that different from the standard Shadowhunter gear."

Except for the fact Alec didn't want his son anywhere, anyplace, any part near their Shadowhunter life, but that was a whole other story for a whole other day.

"Alright, Danny Zuko," Alec scooped Simon into his arms and tickled his stomach. "Let's give you a bath and clear that tattoo off. Then we'll donate your new costume to the fireplace and kill your uncle later."

Simon giggled.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Magnus casually slide next to Jace and asked, "So how many numbers did you get?"

Jace smiled, caught. Alec may not had guessed Jace's sudden act of kindness, but Magnus quickly put the pieces together, noticing how the days after Jace's time with Simon, the rest of his week would be booked with dates charmed by the caring uncle with his adorable nephew.

"Simon outdid himself. Helped me get ten phone numbers, including the tattoo artist from the shop who did it for free."

Magnus arched a brow. "The tattoo or you?"

His reply was a cheeky smile.

"Well, so glad you enjoyed yourself."

Jace was under the impression Magnus didn't mind his flirting game. It was honestly a win-win situation. He got to hang out with his nephew, Simon helped him win dates.

Or so he thought until he was woken up the next morning by the shrilled screams of his "date" who tumbled out of bed, naked, backing away from him like he was a monster.

A monster with swollen, red lips that looked they were sealed inside tiny jars three hours straight with puffy, blown-out cheeks like they were stuffed with cotton balls.

Written in red lipstick across the dresser's room was:

 **Next shopping trip, try to be a little more creative. And the next time you use**

 **my son as a dating chip, you'll get webbed feet to match**

 **-M**

That little conniving- " _MAGNUS_!"


End file.
